


Oasis of Peace

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Middle-earth full of chaos and destruction, Bilbo and Bard found an oasis of peace in each other. Mpreg, Fluff, and Hurt/Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Battle of the Five Armies, in which Bilbo stayed in Lake-town instead of returning to the Shire and Bard is not married. Truthfully, I've become a bit obsessed with this couple, and I've been having a really rough day, so when I started writing, this was the result. Comments are always lovely.

Bard watches Bilbo standing in front of the mirror, trying in vain to pull his trousers over his protruding belly, swollen with their child. His stomach is so large that he can’t even see his feet anymore and angry stretch marks mar the otherwise pale skin, but to Bard, he’s never looked more perfect. 

He goes behind his lover and bends to his knees, wrapping his arms around the pregnant belly and nuzzling his face into the hobbit’s neck. He inhales the scent of sweet flowers and honey mixed with an earthy aroma that could only belong to Bilbo. 

“Hello, love." His voice is rough and muffled by Bilbo’s soft curls, but the hobbit instantly relaxes and melts into the embrace, smiling as he sighs contently.

…

Bard had always been described as grim, even by his family and friends. It wasn’t as if he tried to be, but that is how people see you when you are realistic and rightfully suspicious of things that seem to be too good to be true. He had seen far too many things and lost far too much to not be that way. It was hard to smile with the memories haunted him even in the daylight when the shadows of nightmares are supposed to be chased away. 

Things should have gotten worse after the Battle of the Five Armies. He had seen many of his friends and neighbors perish by goblin and warg alike, left cold and lifeless on a ground of dirt and blood. But out of the gloom came the bright light that was Bilbo Baggins. 

The hobbit was unlike anyone that Bard had ever met. He was gentle, brave, loyal and selfless. He was willing to give up his share of the vast treasure of Thorin Oakenshield in order to keep peace and avoid war. He was welcome to stay with the men and elves after giving them the Arkenstone, yet he chose to go back to his friends, knowing that they would not react well to his actions. He simply couldn’t bring himself to abandon them after everything they had been through together, and Bard felt a surge of respect and admiration at his actions. 

The bowman remembered seeing Bilbo cry after Thorin passed, and he could swear that his own heart shattered. Never had he seen such a devastating sight. Bilbo was tragically beautiful with tears streaming down his face and his whole body trembling from the sobs. He was heartbroken over losing someone that had threatened to kill him just days before, and it just wasn’t fair. Bard resolved to do everything and anything he could to make Bilbo feel happy again. 

It took time though. For quite a while, Bilbo would give him small smiles that didn’t quite meet his eyes, and he couldn’t even bring himself to laugh at even the funniest jokes anymore. But Bard remembered the first time that Bilbo smiled -truly smiled- after Thorin’s death. It was three months later, and Bard had tried to cook dinner for him and ended up with flour all over his face and clothes. He was rather disgruntled about it until he heard a small giggle and looked up to see Bilbo smiling genuinely. 

The sight made his heart stop and he knew, right then and there, that he was in love with the hobbit. Bilbo had found a way into his heart and day by day, Bard felt himself become lighter and happier as the other began to enjoy life again. He was no longer the grim bowman that everyone had labeled him to be. He had something to be happy about in the form of a little hobbit that was more special than he would ever truly know. 

Of all the riches that Bard had been given since the death of Smaug, the one he treasured the most was Bilbo’s heart; so open and vulnerable and willing to love unconditionally. Bard felt truly awed and humbled that he had been given a place in it. 

…

Bilbo remembered when Thorin died. He thought his chest had been ripped open, and his heart had been torn to shreds by a hungry warg. The world felt colder and darker without the dwarf king, and Bilbo wasn’t sure that anything would ever be okay again. It felt like a part of him was missing. He tried to smile and pretend that he was fine, but it was so forced and fake, and the energy it took for him to wake up every morning and keep living was almost unbearable. He felt empty, as if he was a mere shell of his former self. 

The only reason he survived his grief was because of Bard. The bowman had stayed by his side, no matter how terrible his company must have been. He was there if Bilbo needed to talk, but he never pushed him. There were many nights when Bilbo would sit on the edge of Lake-town and stare up at the Lonely Mountain, feeling as if he understood exactly how the mountain felt. 

Bard would join him and just sit there in silence, sometimes placing a supportive hand on Bilbo’s arm, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The small gesture gave Bilbo the smallest flicker of warmth in the otherwise frozen tundra that was his heart. 

The day Bilbo realized that he was in love with Bard, he felt the ice crack and melt away. The dark-haired man had returned from patrolling the forest, and he held in his hand the tiniest baby bunny that Bilbo had ever seen. He handed it to Bilbo gently, as the hobbit looked at the fluffy creature with curiosity and wonder. 

“His family was eaten by wolves. He has lost everything, yet he still lives. He is a survivor, like you, and I hoped that you two might be able to give each other comfort.” Bilbo felt the dam that he had been guarded behind break, and he wept. Bard held him as his sobs wracked his body, and he sank to the floor with him when Bilbo’s legs gave out. 

When his tears had all been cried, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. As he looked up at Bard, with his gentle smile and devoted eyes, he knew. Thorin would always have a place in his heart, but so would Bard. For the first time since Thorin died, he finally didn’t feel so alone. 

…

As Bilbo leaned into his lover’s embrace, he felt the glow of love radiating through his body. Bard had been completely shocked when he told him that he was pregnant. The poor bowman hadn’t even known that male hobbits could get pregnant. 

After a rather large panic attack in which Bard was terrified that the baby would be too big for Bilbo and hurt him, Bilbo managed to console him with the knowledge that hobbits had given birth to half-human children before, and the babies were as small as hobbit children when they were born. They simply grew quite a bit more after that. 

With his fears quelled, Bard was overcome with happiness. Bilbo had given him something that he hadn’t even realized he wanted; a family. He felt his heart bursting with love at the sight of his pregnant partner, knowing that he was carrying a little piece of both of them inside of him. 

As Bilbo felt the baby kick against Bard’s hands through his stomach, he turned to kiss his dark-haired lover. Bard and this baby gave him hope; a renewed sense of purpose. A life was going to be brought into the world instead of taken out. It was as if the baby occupied a part of his heart and soul that Bilbo hadn’t even known was empty. 

As the two kissed each other gently while their child kicked inside of Bilbo’s stomach, they felt joy in its purest form. In a Middle-earth full of chaos and destruction, they had found their own oasis of peace.


End file.
